


Drabble: Too Many Clothes

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge (Mentioned) - Freeform, Other, PWP, Poly Junkrat, Reader has a vulva, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the drabble prompt of "You've got too many clothes on." For Reader/JunkratOrIn which Junkrat really likes how you look all greased up from your mechanic work all day and your work bench is a PERFECT place to get eaten out on, don't you agree?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Drabble: Too Many Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my stuff and my ramblings on my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

For someone like Jamison, going slow wasn’t really in his dictionary. Fast, hard, love too rough- Mako would be the first to tell you that Jamison didn’t go about playing games. If he knew he wanted something, or someone, he wouldn’t be shy about it. You’d learned about that rather quickly after the duo had joined, read more as ‘persuaded into with money and shelter’, Overwatch. You had been one of the mechanics to help work on things such as battered armor, vehicles, weaponry, and anything else that may need a helping hand.

Little to your knowledge, Jamison had been absolutely enthralled with your help on his tire. A little tweak here and a little there of the crude yet ingenious machine and he was leaning over your workbench with hearts in his eyes at your face smeared with grease from your rubbing at your face.

Wooing you was funny, you imagine, considering you didn’t understand his flirts were genuine and thought he just thought it was friendly banter. You’d seen how he talked about Mako, big and animated and delighted over his partner. And you’d seen how Mako reacted to his antics- it was rather sweet. You didn’t think there was room for you, nor did you understand if it was genuine.

So, by the time Jamison had shoved flowers picked from outside into your chest and announced that he’d like to take you out on a date with his cheeks red and eyes looking everywhere but you? Why, you were definitely thrown for a loop.

You’re glad you said yes, though.

You find very quickly, as mentioned before, Going Slow was not really in his dictionary. But, ‘Respectful’, was.

But, oh, the first time he had his mouth on you and was growling in your ear to keep making that sound you were making? Well, it was hard to ignore the burning in your belly for him.

And just as equally now.

You’re leaned over your workbench, Brigitte’s shield piece lying to the side with a piece of shrapnel lodged through the energy field keeping it open and unable to close. It’s what your project had been for the day, until you felt an equally warm and cold hand sneaking up your shirt from behind and sliding up your sides up to your chest. Not that you didn’t already hear him approaching, nor is it not like you didn’t EXPECT what he was going to get up to.

Horny bastard.

“Jamie-” You hiss lowly at the coldness of his right hand, huffing when his hips press at you from behind. You hear his telltale giggle in your ear, nosing at the back of your neck as his hands come to your chest and give a good squeeze. “Did you seriously come all the way down here just to-” Your breath hitches when his hands squeeze just right to catch your nipples, making you arch back into him and earning you a nip on the tip of your ear, “t-to see if you could score a quickie?”

“Is it working?” He murmurs behind your ear, kissing down over your neck as his hands slide down your abdomen shamelessly to tug at your hips to get your ass to grind back into him. He has to hunch over you, his height always making him loom over top of you even now. Another giggle blossoms from his throat as his hands skim over the line of your pants, not dipping any lower until you give the smallest nod and let his fleshy hand dip down until it can wiggle between your legs.

“ Ohh , it IS working!  Ya all wet already?” He laughs behind you, high and gleeful as his hand palms at your mound, fingers messily trying to find something to touch before two fingers slide easily into your lower lips to frame your clit.

“ ** Ya’ve ** ** got too many clothes on- ** ” Jamison huffs, pulling his hand out of your pants so he can whip you around and press you back against the bench. With surprising strength, he pulls you right up and onto the workbench, working at your zipper and button and yanking your pants down with your underwear to hang off one leg. “There we go! Much betta.” His eyes are alight with mischief, your own cheeks flushed as you turn your head a bit to the side almost shyly as he drops to his knees.

His flesh hand, warm and inviting parts your lower lips. His eyes are two mini flames soaking you up as he absentmindedly licks his lips before beaming brightly up at you like a dog allowed to have its first treat. “Yeah, this’ll definitely be a quickie. Just look at how ready  ya are!” He trails off into a  high pitched giggle, scooting closer and being mindful of his prosthetic lest you send him to Angela for the second time this  weak for breaking something loose.

Jamison’s laughter is only slowed when he gets his mouth on you. Licking at you sloppily with his one hand keeping your lower lips parted and his cold, metal hand holding onto your thigh to keep you grounded. One of your  hands rests over your mouth, the other on the top of his head and using your thumb to rub at a bald spot near the side of his head that makes him always make a silly little drooling face.

You hear a muffled titter, followed by a soft hum of approval and a wet, solid suck over your clit that has you shaking already.

Yeah, definitely a quickie for you- but you’ll see how long he can last without begging to get his dick wet.


End file.
